The present invention relates to electrical shavers, and also to an auxiliary device particularly useful with such electrical shavers. The invention is especially applicable to the rotary-type electrical shaver, and is therefore described below with respect to that application; but it will be appreciated that the invention could be used in other electrical shavers as well.
Two basically different techniques are now used for shaving: the "wet shaving" technique, using wet soap (or lather or shaving cream) and a razor blade (straight blade or safety blade); and the "dry shaving" technique, using an electrical shaver and no soap (or lather or shaving cream). Each technique has its own advantages and disadvantages. The main advantages of the "wet shave" are the ability of obtaining a close shave, the refreshing after-feeling produced after the shave, and the convenience of cleaning by merely rinsing the blade; whereas the main advantages of the "dry shave" are the convenience of shaving whenever and as frequently as desired, the reduced danger of nicking, cutting or irritating the skin, and the elimination of the expense of frequent blade replacement since electrical shavers are generally self-sharpening during use.
Since the advantages of the "wet shaving" technique stem from the use of wet soap, lather or shaving cream, it would be very desireable to be able to use an electrical shaver also for wet shaving. The vibratory-type electrical shaver has been adapted for wet shaving since this type of shaver involves very small vibratory movements. However, insofar as I am aware, the rotary-head type electrical shaver has not been adapted for wet shaving. Actually, the instructions accompanying a very popular rotary-type electrical shaver expressly caution against wetting the cutter head.